A Puppy For Christmas
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Sacha)


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Sacha  
 **Penname:** Happy Human Holidays  
 **Character:** Clint Barton  
 **Other Characters Used:** Natasha Romanoff  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship, humor  
 **Message to your person:** Heyoooooooo! So, this was pretty hard to think of at first cuz I didn't know if you shipped Clintasha or what but I was reading one of your RPs and got this idea soooooooo, I really really REALLY hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 **A Puppy For Christmas**  
 _This Christmas, Natasha decides to give the Barton clan a little new addition to their growing family._

* * *

Clint's wife and kids went over to friends for holidays. And because of work, he couldn't go. Basically, he went to SHIELD, accomplished necessary missions and went home. He was always rather lonesome but he didn't mind. Well. Maybe he did.

And one person noticed.

That was Natasha Romanoff.

She was determined to get Clint a friend. Or at least a pal. Something. She took some spare time to figure out what exactly Clint wanted for Christmas. But he was difficult to read sometimes and now was that time. But she had chosen something, hopefully he would enjoy. And maybe the family would approve too.

And Christmas was tomorrow. Crap. How was she supposed to get him to stay at SHIELD on such short notice? He didn't do that stuff. Usually. But she'd give it a shot.

Natasha stepped into Clint's section, "hey, you doing anything tomorrow?"

Clint looked at her and frowned, "probably not, why?"

Natasha smiled, "because I was wondering if you'd like to stay with SHIELD for Christmas."

Clint tilted his head and thought for a moment, "I'll think about it," he promised, "but I think Laura and the kids are returning home early so I can see them for Christmas this year. If you want to come over?" He offered.

Natasha had to consider for a moment. She loved the kids and she knew it would mean the world if she went over, "most likely," she agreed with a smile, "I have a gift for you guys," she said. She had cleared it with Laura and decided to stretch this gift out to the kids as well. They didn't know yet and Natasha believed they were ready.

Clint nodded, "great. I'll let you know."

Natasha nodded, "sounds great."

* * *

Hours later, Natasha had a puppy in her arms with a ribbon tied around his neck. She smiled, stroking the puppy behind his ears as she approached the Barton household. She held the puppy in one arm as she knocked on the door.

Laura opened the door and smiled, "hey," she greeted, "come in, the kids are waiting."

Natasha smiled, "good," she said as she stepped in, "where are they?"

Laura led Natasha into the room where the whole family was. Lila's eyes opened wide, "Aunt Nat? Did you get us a puppy?"

Natasha laughed, setting the puppy down, "yes I did. It was okay with your mom," she said.

Lila got down and started playing with the puppy, "Cooper! Aunt Nat got us a puppy!"

Cooper got down, eyes lighting up, "Mom! We got a puppy!"

Laura chuckled, "yes, we did. Now. What are we going to call this puppy?"

Cooper thought for a minute, "Snuffles!" he declared.

"And why Snuffles?" Laura inquired.

Cooper shrugged, "why not?"

Clint chuckled, looking at Natasha, "that was your surprise? A puppy?"

Natasha smiled and nodded, "yep. That okay?"

Clint smiled, "perfectly fine. Thank you."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
